


let you put your hands on me, in my skin tight jeans

by irwinwolf



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ficlet, I'm Sorry, M/M, So yeah, i guess, the idea to this came up at 2 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2819252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irwinwolf/pseuds/irwinwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum is having the luckiest night of his life and his night becomes luckier upon hearing weird sounds from Luke and Ashton's room (sarcasm included)</p>
            </blockquote>





	let you put your hands on me, in my skin tight jeans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uneighteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uneighteen/gifts), [lashtonette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonette/gifts).



> So I came up with the idea of this thing at 2 freaking am so I am really, really sorry for this. Special thanks to Nora for being a lovely beta and all remaining mistakes are all mine. Title is from Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream"

Its just 11 in the freaking evening and Calum is already hitting the hay.

He can’t believe what he’s doing to his life right now, because going to bed at 11 pm on a fucking Friday night is the last thing Calum would want to do _ever_. As much as he wanted to go party with Michael outside tonight, he refused to do so because working at an early shift with a hangover was absolute hell and he doesn’t want to projectile vomit in front of his boss okay? Adding to his lucky night, the internet went off and playing FIFA by himself is no fun so here he is, trying to fall asleep out of sheer boredom, wondering what has his life came into.

He was about to finally fall asleep when he started to hear weird noises from the other room. As you can see he lives in a budget friendly dorm and well, the walls are definitely paper thin, so whatever weird creaks are heard through his and Michael’s room and it is so annoying at all times, but hey they’re on a budget here so they have to put up with it whether they like it or not, innit? He tries to ignore the noise and as he was about to snooze off...

“God Ashton”

A moaning sound. Calum stirred.

“This is so tight damn”

Calum groaned, because he wants to sleep in peace okay? And he’ll try to ignore again the unnecessary sounds coming from the other room but then of course the sex sounds becomes louder as the seconds ticked by

“Ash its so tight”

“Just... get... it off.... dammit”

“fuuuck”

“oh god”

“yesss god yesss”

“yeee--- _Fuck Luke_!”

And at this point Calum groans in frustration and looked for his earplugs (yes he has one just in case) only to remember that he accidentally flushed it on the toilet one drunken night and wow he really couldn't believe his luck tonight. He sighed and took sight of Michael’s earplugs and he was tempted to use it but ew nope he won’t, because duh, that would be half as gross as sharing your toothbrush or your razor used in shaving your pubic hair and even though you’re bffs its still gross okay?

He went back to bed intent of trying to fall asleep but to no avail. Angry, he stomped into Luke and Ashton’s room and braced himself into seeing the two assholes on whatever sex position they had ---said two assholes went into his and Mikey’s room twice while he’s having some hot stuff with his then girlfriend, _this is my time to take some revenge,_ he thinks sourly --- and as he opened the door he saw Luke kneeling in front of Ashton with his pants down and

“Seriously I SWEAR TO---“

Luke looked up at him with terror and Ashton looked like he’d seen a ghost and wants to be swallowed whole by the land at the same time

“---- OH MY GOD CALUM"

“THIS ISN’T WHAT YOU THINK”

 

~~~~~

 

Turns out Luke is helping Ashton pull off that skinny ass jeans that is so tight Ashton might want to burn his lower parts at some point.

**Author's Note:**

> you dirty rascals i know what you're thinking
> 
> send me love (or hate) on my tumblr lucasfletcher or on my twitter @pandezialls :D


End file.
